


Crystal Twinkle Bell

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: She had clung to that silly promise they'd made all those years ago and now as a young woman, Small Lady meets her beloved prince once more with a choice to make, following her heart or her royal obligations. OnexShot Chibiusa/Helios





	Crystal Twinkle Bell

Crystal Twinkle Bell

Snow fell softly outside her window, and the candle that rested on it's sill had almost burned out as a young maiden stared longingly at the small bell displayed on her desk. It had been years since she had last seen him. He had promised her they would one day meet again and share their secret dreams together, but those plans had fallen through upon his sudden parting. She knew it was a part of his duty as protector of the golden crystal and people's dreams, but it still didn't chase away the loneliness and heartache she had felt from his long absence.

She knew her mother and father meant well when they begun setting her up with various suitors. She tried to sound interested at their attempt at conversation and fancy gifts, but those things were trifling compared to gaining a glimpse of the Elysion priest her heart truly longed for.

Chibiusa dusted the intricate bell with her finger and closed her eyes as she began to imagine his perfect face grafted within her subconscious, and suddenly she felt a familiar warm hand resting upon hers. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering if it truly could be those same alluring eyes with all their warm feelings as they met her own.

" I told you I wouldn't break my promise." He spoke with a voice which sounded like tinkling bells and then there was an intense embrace of a reunion which was long overdue.

"It's been ten years…" she whispered softly as tears escaped her ruby eyes, baptizing his cloak.

He carded his fingers softly through her cottony pink hair gently as her sobs caused his body to tremor from their ferocity.

"My, little one, how I've missed you since the day I left you! There hasn't been a moment escape me that I've not thought of you, my maiden," he whispered softly, his hands placed on her shoulders as he stared longingly into her melancholy gaze.

She blinked back more tears which threatened to fall. "Do you realize that I've waited all this time for you and haven't once agreed upon a marriage proposal, yet? There are many suitors who want to marry me, but I wouldn't have a single one of them because I've been waiting this whole time for you, Helios!"

He stood there unmoving, with that same mysterious look in his eyes she was so drawn to. She wanted to yell at him and tell him all the pain and confusion he had caused her, but she couldn't say a word as his gaze stole her away.

She felt him begin to pull her closer as those same familiar lips were now on hers again after so many years of changing seasons. She felt like the same little girl he had rescued all those years ago, yet she began to feel something else begin stir within her as the kiss melted all the negative feelings she was harboring against him.

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes once more, and she noticed something which hadn't been there before - love. He took her hands in his own and looked at her amorously.

"My, dear maiden, I've watched things grow and die in Elysion for many years now, and I've been waiting all these years to tell you that the only dream I ever had back then which mattered more to me than guarding the dreams of the people of this world was being with you. There have been so many seasons in my life come and go, and times I wished to escape and come and take you away with me, but I knew it wouldn't be right. I have longed to be by your side for so long, my dear maiden, but my duty has always prevented me. I knew even if I did want to be by your side that I had to wait until you had grown up and now you have, but I still can't seem to steal you away. I came back to see you one last time and tell you my dream. I made a promise to you and had to keep it, and now I'm saying farewell because being tied to someone like me wouldn't be fair to you," he retorted, turning away from her, unable to gaze into her sorrowful eyes any longer, about to leave her one final time. She clung to him desperately, refusing to let go.

"You can't leave me again like this, and besides, you haven't got to hear my dream yet," she reminded him, causing him to turn around and face her once more.

"The only dream I care about anymore is being with you, Helios! Isn't there some way I could come away to Elysion with you?" she inquired, desperately searching his gaze.

"You have to give away all of your secret dreams and turn away from this world," he stated darkly, sending shivers up her spine.

"I'll do it," she said in return, as she faced him and closed her eyes. An innocent child's laughter could be heard as the flame burned out in a declaration of the passing of a life, and the beginning of a new one.


End file.
